


you can leave if you really want to

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Royalty, Please Don't Hate Me, i have no idea what this is, it's just something I thought of in random, there's really no reason for you to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Engaged to the Crowned Prince of York, Anne Neville doesn't believe her situation could ever get any worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow another multi-chapter fic that I probably won't finish. 
> 
> yay

Anne hoped with every fiber of her being that the knocking at her door was room service with a tray of fresh fruits and coffee.

 

Because honestly, with the lack of sleep she got from last night, she needed the energy charge. But instead, after she tiredly reached for one of the hotel robes,  letting out a yawn as she put it on and opened the door of the hotel room, it was her sister.

 

“Good morning, Annie.” Isabel greeted with a smile as she marched into Anne's hotel room.

 

She tried to play down the disappointment that it was her sister with her too bright and jolly smile for such an early hour and not room service with a big cup of black coffee but judging from the knowing look on Isabel's face, she wasn’t very successful.

 

"Izzy?" Sleep was still evident in Anne's voice as she spoke. "It's seven in the morning, what are you doing here?"

 

"I would apologize but mother sent me here to make sure you weren't going to be late for the ball." Isabel looked around the turquoise colored room, squinted at Anne and her disheveled state.

 

Anne matched her sister's stare, "That isn't for hours!"

 

Isabel seemed to be unfazed by the fact, "You know how mother gets, Annie."

 

Of course, Anne knew what their mother would say, she hadn't stopped talking about making Anne look perfect for the ball, to represent their family with pride.

 

After all, tonight would be the night of the official announcement of her engagement to the crowned prince of York.

 

Anne made her way to the bathroom to wash her face --barely listening to Isabel recalling what they're mother said to her early that morning -- to brush her teeth and wash her face before returning to the room and finding Isabel on the bed, her eyes closed with a sigh.

 

"This bed feels amazing!" There's a softness and giddiness to Isabel's voice that Anne hasn't heard in a while. "This room is amazing!"

 

Anne's room was huge and didn't look like a hotel room at all...more like a guest suite in the royal palace. It had a king-sized bed with pure white, Egyptian cotton sheets and a view of the canal and the flower market and when Anne opened the window she could even smell the sweet air from the rows bakeries just a couple of steps from the hotel.

 

However, Anne had to remind herself that this was just one of the blatant show of wealth that the royal family was known for. It was an old custom for the betrothed of one of the members of the royal family to stay at The Golden Rose Hotel. Anne just never imagined she would be the one staying at the hotel, she always thought if anyone would be marrying into the royal family it would be Isabel.

 

"Well, the Yorks know how to treat their future princess." It was a joke but the word still tasted odd on her tongue.

 

"Are you excited?" Isabel grinned as she sat up on the bed, Anne wished she were, especially in the brightness of her sister's obvious excitement of the day.

 

She smiled even though she didn't want to and tried to muster up some happiness that she didn't feel. "Of course, I'm going to be a princess!"

 

Isabel's laugh is familiar and comforting, but it was quickly replaced  with seriousness, "Are you nervous?"

 

This caught Anne off guard, was she nervous? There was no doubt she was but she couldn't back out now. She was engaged to the crowned prince.

 

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

 

Isabel stood up and left the comfort of the hotel bed to hug her sister, "I'm so sorry, Annie. Father just wanted the best for you." She whispered softly.

 

Their father was the one to blame for this, for betrothing her to the prince, in an agreement with the late Duke of York.

 

"I know." Anne took a long nervous breath, inhaling the jasmine scent of her sister's hair. It was a strange comfort for her to feel so safe just at the scent of her sister.

 

Isabel gave her one more tight squeeze before pulling back, with that all too bright smile once again on her face, "Come on then, let's order some room service and get the newest York princess ready!"

 

"Okay," She nodded, voice slightly higher than normal.

* * *

Anne looked at her reflection in the mirror, eying her figure in the silk dress, white gloves and the pearls wrapped around her neck and those on her ears. She barely recognized herself, because, she looked beautiful. With her blonde hair half up and half down in a twisted crown braid. And with the masterpiece Izzy had done on her face with makeup, all she needed now was a crown and she could almost past off as a princess.

 

"Are you ready?" The voice didn't belong to Isabel, but it was familiar. Anne turned to see her mother who arrived an hour before they were supposed to live just to check if Anne looked perfect, standing by the door frame alongside Isabel who looked as radiant and graceful as always.

 

Anne noted that their mother had a certain air to her, the crease on her forehead indicated that she was nervous and stressed with all the arrangements but she held herself with more pride that Anne has ever seen.

 

"Yes, mother." Anne gave one final look at her reflection before following her mother and Isabel to the lobby of the hotel, where there was someone to escort them to the town car that was going to take her to her happily-ever-after.

 

* * *

When the town car got to the palace gates, it was met with hundreds of photographers and their camera's, the dozen of flashes were almost blinding and Anne was thankful that they wouldn't be near her. Tonight, her nerves were getting to her. She needed to stay calm, yet she could already feel herself shaking with anticipation for the night to end.

 

They were escorted in by a man in black uniform inside the palace and greeted by a woman in a pants suit, a smile painted on her face as she informed them that Anne would be the one to first enter the great hall. She finished briefing them and bowed at Anne. Her mother seemed to take pride in that, but Anne just turned to Isabel, who gave her a reassuring smile.

 

Anne stood as the two guard in their uniform opened the double doors opened, giving her the perfect view of the great hall and everyone already in it. She walked in, marveling at the walls covered with painted tableaux and the stained glass windows. She’d been there once, a long time ago, long before she knew what being royalty truly meant. When the country was at war and everything seemed helpless to a six-year-old little girl who just wanted her father to be safe and not in battle.

 

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she barely even noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her.

 

"The Lady Anne Neville." She turned to see the King in his state uniform, just as handsome and tall as she remembered him to be.

 

"Your Highness." She gave a curtsy and a small smile.

 

The King's voice is deep and commanding, the type of voice that made you want to listen to whatever it had to say, "I am honored that you have accepted our invitation."

 

_Not like I had a choice._

 

"It is my daughter's greatest honor and pleasure, Your Highness." Her mother was beside her once again and Anne's smile almost falters but she was trained better.

 

The King gave all three Neville women a smile, before turning to look at the other side of the room, "Now, let me just find my brother." His eyes scanned the room before finding his brother, "Dickon!"

 

The King's voiced caused the other noblemen and women to stop and watch as the royal prince walk across the room to meet his brother and future wife.

 

Anne did not know what to expect from her husband to be, except that he held a Master’s Degree in Socioeconomics, served in the military and was often praised worldwide for his humanitarian efforts.

 

The King's brother was known for being aloof when it came to the press, never one to make headlines in those trashy gossip tabloids and never the one to paint a negative image of him or the Royal family.

 

Everything Anne knew about her future husband was secondhand information from Isabel and the news. She didn't know what to expect when it came to his personal life and attitude.

 

"Dickon!" The King clasped him on the shoulder, "Meet your future bride, the Lady Anne Neville."

 

The first and last time she ever met the prince was when she was six-years-old and he was around nine, she could still remember the young prince, dark curly hair, green funny looking eyes, a very serious personality for a boy. But, now, after all the years apart, she could still recognize the boy behind the man that stood in front of her in his state uniform and silver and gold badges of honor and conduct and bravery.

 

"Good evening," He gave a smile to her mother and Isabel before turning to her and bowing. "Lady Anne, it's my pleasure to see you again."

 

"As it is mine, Your Grace." She curtsied, a smile painted on her delicate face.

 

Anne can feel the eyes on her of the other's watching them, even the King's stare was burning her skin and all she wanted was to run away from the scene and get out of this place. Let the cool evening wind kiss her burning skin.

 

"Would you honor me a dance, my lady?" Richard's words caught her off guard but she was trained by her mother to always nod and smile, even when her mind has trailed elsewhere.

 

"Of course, Your Grace." Richard offered his hand and she gave him hers and they made their way to the dance floor, excusing themselves from the King and her family.

 

“This is a good match," Richard stated as they started to dance, he was leading and Anne was compelled to follow his movements. "Our families’ alliance will be stronger than ever.”

 

"It will, Your Grace." Anne gave a small nod in agreement, as they continue to put on a show for their audience. She could feel her mother's eyes on her. She could feel everyone's eyes on them, even the Queen was watching them."Our fathers wanted nothing more but to better our alliance for the country."

 

She's practiced the words, have been trained by Isabel on how to talk like a princess and how to respond when asked about their situation.

 

There's something in Richard's eyes that Anne can't decipherer, "And you, my lady?" He asked as he spun her, "What do you think of our engagement?"

 

"I am glad to be of service to the people." She said softly as she faced him once again, following his movements as they continued to dance. “Aren’t you happy to give your future for your people, Your Grace?” There's a flash of a scowl on Richard's face but it's quickly replaced by a nonchalant look as he steps to the side and Anne followed.

 

"It's the 21st century, do people really need monarchs?" Before Anne could reply, Richard's grip on her hand tightened and he pulled her closer to his chest, his voice dropping to a whisper, "But are you happy with this arrangement?"

 

Anne paused to think and to process how close they now were to each other. She could feel the beating of his heart. "I will not dishonor our fathers' agreement."

 

It was the only thing she repeated to herself over and over again when she found out about her engagement. She would go through with it for the sake of her father's happiness in Heaven. _Or Hell._

 

"You didn't answer my question." Richard's smile is cheeky and knowing.

 

"You think the monarchy is antiquated." Anne's eyes never left his as she said those words knowingly.

 

"I never said that." He quipped, with a smile but by the way his eyebrow was frowning, she could tell she caught him off guard.

 

Anne gave a soft laugh, and to the rest of the world it looked like two people starting the process of falling in love but in truth, it was two people finding the same ground and agreeing that this marriage meant nothing.

 

"You didn't have to."

 

She could feel him sigh and with his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath.

 

“Our heirs will surely be beautiful, at least,” Richard said, changing the subject.

 

"Of course they will." She agreed, "Neville and Plantagenet bloodline combined."

 

"Already thinking of names?" He joked but was surprised when Anne actually had an answer.

 

"Name a boy after the King and name a girl after the Duchess Cecily."

 

"You want to name our child after my mother?" He asked, not hiding the smile on his face.

 

He was going to reply but the music came to an end and he took a step back to bow to her.

 

"Lady Anne Neville," Richard took her hand to give a light kiss on her gloved hand, and even through the fabric on her hand, she could feel the warmth of his lips. His eyes were dark as the night and she could feel her knees go weak with the way he was looking at her. “I look forward to getting to know you better.”

 

"As do I, Your Grace." Anne's eyes didn't leave his. They couldn't. She didn't want them to. She just wanted to look at his eyes until the end of everything.

 

Perhaps, Anne wouldn't be as miserable as she thought.

* * *

The morning after the announcement of the engagement of Richard, crowned prince of York and the Lady Anne Neville, they were expected to make a public appearance in front of the people, the palace yards filled with crowds waving flags and declaring their love for the crown.

 

Anne stayed the night back at the Golden Rose alone, will be staying there until the day of the wedding.

 

She tried to steady her shaking hands as she waved to the mass of people from the balcony of the royal palace. She felt so deceitful as she gave the crowd and the press a fake smile, standing next to her is soon to be husband, looking so regal and formal in his state uniform with badges she wasn't sure if he really earned them on his own merit or was just given to him because of his status.

 

It was purely a marriage of agreement. An agreement by their fathers. At least from last night's surprisingly pleasant conversation with Richard, Anne could see herself becoming fast friends with him. Even if he was cynical about the marriage.

 

"You're good at this," Richard whispered to her, as they continued to wave at the crowd whose cheers just grew louder. "Faking a smile and happiness. Maybe you were made for royalty after all."

 

"Want me to give you a few pointers?" She said, still smiling.

 

Richard laughed at that and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the top of her heard. An audible sigh and 'awe' was heard from the crowd and Anne was taken back by his actions, but kept on smiling and acted like that wasn't the first time he did such a thing.

 

Her mother would be so proud.

 

They announced that they will wed in a month and that preparations have already been made and that both of them were so very happy.

 

The press asked question after question that both of them answered without missing a beat. It was like they were made for each other. Or that the palace had someone in the press to ask just the right questions for them to be able to answer.

 

When they get back inside the palace doors after the meeting with the press, Anne couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

 

Richard was beside her still and laughed softly, "Don't worry." He started, intertwining their fingers together, “We’ll make this workout.”

 

He gave her hand a squeeze before giving it a light kiss.

 

And with that he left, leaving her alone with security and the assigned personal assistant she was given in case she needed anything. Right now, what she needed was a drink. Maybe seven.

* * *

The next weeks leading to the wedding are nothing less than final meetings with different vendors for food, flowers, decorations and everything wedding related. But the most interesting part of it all for Anne was dress hunting.

 

The palace flew in different designers all around the world to showcase their designs to the future princess and Anne was overwhelmed with excitement by the number of fabrics and sketches and gowns in front of her.

 

In the end, with her mother and sisters and the Duchess Cecily's collective insistence, she decided to go with the pearl-encrusted silk wedding gown. She had to admit, the opinions of her family did help, although she had to disagree when Duchess Cecily suggested adding a 13-foot train. That would just be too extra for her liking.

 

She and Richard barely talked, they made public appearances and exchanged idle chatter, and sometimes shared a joke about how stupid they thought the monarchy was in quiet whispers and laughs.

 

She could definitely say that she wasn't falling in love with the York prince, however, she could easily see herself becoming friends with him and honestly, that was what she needed right now. A friend.

* * *

She was woken just after dawn when her personal assistant; Veronique was her name, Anne learned after a week, threw open the door of her hotel suite.

 

"Good morning, Lady Anne." Veronique's smile is almost as bright and annoying as Isabel but it was gentler. Anne arched an eyebrow, watching as Veronique enter the room, followed by a hotel staff wheeling in a cart filled with food from French toast to omelets to sausages to breakfast potatoes and an array of fresh fruit. There was also different pitches for coffee and different fruit juices. It was a feast fit for a princess. "Forgive me for the early morning intrusion, my lady, but I have been sent by the Prince Richard to prepare you for the day.”

 

"Prepare me?" Anne asked, getting up and tying her the string of her robe around her waist. She couldn't help but eye the different platters of food. She wouldn't deny that this was one perk of being welcomed to royalty that she would never snob. "I was not aware that we had any more public meetings."

 

Anne tucked the strand of hair behind her ear as she gave the hotel staff a smile as he excused himself from the room.

 

"No public meeting with the press, Lady Anne." Veronique's smile grew cheeky. "Prince Richard has offered to give you a tour of the royal palace.”

 

"Royal Palace?" Anne repeated as she began to make her wait through the cart of food, starting by taking a bite out of the French toast. "I've been to the royal palace. Many times just last week!"

 

Veronique frowned at the picture that Anne presented -- with her messy hair, the other side of her face red from sleeping on it but made no comment about it.

 

"Yes, however, the prince has something special in mind." She explained as Anne continued to chew on her toast.

 

"And what is that?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

That caught Anne off-guard, "Surprise? Never thought the prince would be such a person for surprises."

 

Veronique gave Anne another look, "I'll have the maids prepare you a bath as you eat. The prince wants you to be at the palace before nine."

 

"But it's barely dawn!" Anne argued, watching her open the double doors of her hotel suite to find that there was already a hotel maid outside and ready to assist.

 

"Eat now, Lady Anne!"

* * *

Anne shed her night clothes and climbed into the warm water of the large white porcelain tub, still feeling the filling meal in her stomach. She washed herself,  her pale skin pink from the warmth of the water and she couldn't help but relish in the scent of oils and fragrances that was added to her bath, the smell lingered in the bathroom, even making its way to the main room of her suite.

 

She climbed out of the bath after some time and dried herself, grabbing a robe to wrap around her body before walking back into her bedroom, where, to her surprise, a new outfit has been laid out on the bed.

 

"Where did this come from?" She asked Veronique, still eying the unfamiliar yet pretty piece of clothing.

 

"Prince Richard sent for it, you see."

 

Anne wanted to ask more question, but it was too early and she thought best to just go with the flow. She gave a nod to her before picking up the sweet salmon pink dress and returned to the other room to change into her new dress.

 

* * *

The valet took them to the royal residence of the royal family and even though there wasn't any press or crowd of people by the gates, it still looked in pristine condition.

 

Veronique escorted her to the gardens of the palace where she finally met with Richard in clothes that were less formal, just black slacks and a  light blue button-up shirt. His dark curls both a mess and groomed at the same time.

 

"Good morning, My Lady Anne." He greeted her, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips for a kiss.

 

"Good morning as well, Your Grace." She gave a slight curtsy before turning to look back at Veronique but she just gave them both a bow before excusing herself from the royal couple. Richard was still smiling at her and she could feel her cheeks stained red from the intensity of his eyes on her. "Veronique told me you had a surprise for me."

 

"I do, in need."

 

"Well?"

 

Richard laughed softly at the way she arched an eyebrow at him expectantly, "Impatient as expected. Come, follow me."

 

They walked in the gardens of the castle, Richard taking her by surprise by liking their arms together as they breathed in the fresh air and watched the sky swim through the day. Anne couldn't help but admire how well kept the gardens' maintenance was. Rose of bushes of red roses and other different flowers to the tress that gave the perfect shade under the brightness of the sun and the lovely stone steps that led to the other side of the palace grounds, near the edge of the gate.

 

It was then that Anne's breath caught in her lungs. In front of her were bushes of her favorite white roses and rows of sunflowers as bright and yellow as the sun itself.

 

"Welcome to your garden, Anne." She heard Richard say from her side.

 

"My garden?" Anne asked, looking back at him, her mouth slightly agape but it was evident that a smile was making its way to her lips.

 

"Yes, it's an entire hectare of sunflowers and white roses, your two favorite flowers as I'm told."

 

"An entire hectare?" Anne was at an awe and couldn't keep her eyes from the sight in front of her.

 

"This was supposed to be part of the new renovation plans for the palace, I heard they would be adding a fountain but when I heard about your fondness for flowers, I got them to scarp the original plans for you to have your own field of sunflowers and white roses."

 

"I have no words, Richard." She turned to look at him and mirror the smile on his face. Impulse took over her when she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. She was even more surprised when he hugged her back.

 

It was Richard who pulled back first and cleared his throat. "I suppose you like my engagement present."

 

"Engagement present?"

 

"Yes, if we are to be wed, I might as well do it right." He said, and there was an arrogance in his voice that made Anne's smile slowly slide off her face. What did he mean by that?

 

When the silence between them grew somewhat awkward, she turned away, hiding the frown forming on her face to look back at her garden with a small sigh. It was breathtaking and she had no words to express how much she appreciated his effort in building a foundation for them, however, she questioned the sincerity of it. Was this just so she wouldn't feel like she was being traded off for an alliance?

 

Sensing her doubts, he spoke again, this time his tone was softer. “I know it’s already been arranged, but let me do this properly…" He said before getting on one knee, looking up at Anne who was confused as to what the Crowned Prince of York was doing. _You know what he's doing. You're not an idiot!_ "Will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning at a young age, Anne was always taught of the strict principles of the illusion of love and how it affected a marriage. Love wasn't a necessity when it came to marriage. It wasn't that she wasn't taught that love did not exist; no, she was merely taught that as a woman of her upbringing and status, love in a marriage was rare. Even in this century, not every royal married for love.

 

And that's why Anne thought the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach as she looked down at the man who was her fiancé seemed like such a foreign feeling; unknown to her until now.

 

_What is this feeling?_

 

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

 

The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. Richard seemed to frown at that, to grip he had on her hand tighten just a bit for it to be noticeable yet quickly disappeared that Anne wondered if it was just her nerves. 

 

"I suppose not." He laughed, his face relaxing again but deep down Anne knew there was still an edge to him. "And maybe that's why I'm trying to make this less of a duty for myself and you." 

 

"I'm sorry," Anne said, feeling guilty for her words. "I am very grateful for the gesture. The flowers are lovely."

 

"I'm glad, however, you still haven't answered my question." 

 

She blinked at him for a moment, staring at his green eyes until it clicked, "Of course!" She broke into a small smile as Richard stood up straight and gave her a tentative kiss on the cheek. It was like kissing a cousin's kiss. Polite and proper. 

 

"I plan to renounce my title." He said suddenly and yet so calmly that it seemed like he was talking about the weather.

 

"What?" Anne's eyes were wide with shock. The light mood between them suddenly change and the butterflies in Anne's stomach stopped fluttering and soon she began to feel a buzzing in her stomach. It was no longer butterflies but bees, a dozen of killer bees. 

 

Richard took a deep breath before explaining, still holding on to Anne's hands. "I want to live my life not in the public eye, not as a royal prince or someone who's expected to act a certain way just to please people."

 

"But what about --?"

 

"Edward has two sons, and George soon enough will be wed and have his own heirs." He said, clearly he had put more thought into this than Anne believe, but why wouldn't he? It was clear in the way he was talking that this had been in his mind for a long time now. "Certainly I wouldn't be missed from the line of succession, not that I was ever near it ever since Edward wed. I don't need to be a prince anymore."

 

"Then why go through with the wedding, why marry me if you plan to renounce your title?" She asked, it may have sound selfish for Anne but her mind instantly went to what would become of her once he gave up his title. "Renounce everything?"

 

"I am not selfish, Anne." He said, and Anne felt her chest go tight with the way he was looking at her now as he let go of her hands. "You can divorce me once I make the announcement and you will get more than sufficient money from it."

 

That caused for Anne's to widen in shock and offense. Surely he didn't think she was marrying him for money, right? 

 

"Do you really think so little of me?" She said, her face expressed confusion as her stomach dropped. "That I would be bought off with money? What about your reputation? My reputation? Your family's? The crowns reputation?"

 

"Damn the crowns reputation!" He said, his voice suddenly loud, clearly antagonized by her words. "Damn it to hell! I didn't choose this life, I never asked for all of this!"

 

"But you have it!" She said, her voice matching his. "You say you're not selfish but how could you possibly think that this isn't a selfish act? You're known for your works in helping others, and you want to give that up?"

 

"I'm not--!"

 

"Yes, you are!" She yelled, "You could do so much more if given the time."

 

"And what about me?" He replied, this time Anne could see the anger in his eyes. "What about the life I want? I feel suffocated by it all!"

 

She cocked her head before taking a deep breath, her voice suddenly gentle as she spoke. “You feel as if that the case? Truly?” He nodded and again, Anne could feel a tightening in her chest again as he looked down, not meeting her eyes. She tried her best to find her composure once more, not wanting to cause a scene that may warrant the need for security or any other person for that matter. "Richard as your future wife, we need to talk about this further."

 

"We can't stop the wedding." He said.

 

"I don't want to," She replied, divorcing and renouncing his title would be a scandal, of course, but there was no greater scandal than calling off a royal wedding mere days before it.  

 

In truth, she didn't know what she wanted but it was her duty to her family, especially to her father to fulfill his wishes. She owed it to his family as much as she owed it to hers, to at least to try and make this arrangement work but could she deny Richard what he truly wanted for the sake of duty? 

* * *

On the day of her wedding, a bride should be impossibly happy. Anne was far from it. The prospect of marriage no longer felt like bile rising in her stomach for the last couple of weeks, true to his word, he tried his best for Anne to feel comfortable with every aspect of their impending marriage. Getting to know each other slowly, sharing more private conversations -- most of them in the garden of roses and sunflowers -- and Anne could feel herself grow more at ease as the days of the wedding approached. 

 

However, as the final lace of Anne's corset was secured, she could feel the familiar swarm of bees in her stomach.

 

“You look stunning," Isabel breathed as she stood back to admire her work on Anne's hair. Isabel spent all morning curling Anne's hair into thick ringlets and brushing make up over your face.

 

"Thank you, Izzy." Anne smiled at her sister before turning to the only other person in the room, Veronique, who was there to assist with the preparations. 

 

"Now, come on. Time for the dress." Isabel nodded to Veronique to fetch the dress from the closet and Anne's heart was heart thumping against her chest when she saw the delicate silk white gown. It truly was beautiful, fit for any princess. 

 

Both Isabel and Veronique helped her slip in the dress, and with a glance at the full-length mirror, needless to say, Anne looked as lovely as one could ever imagine looking on their wedding day. Everything was perfectly in place; there was no doubt that the wedding would go by smoothly.

* * *

"Richard Plantagenet, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The archbishop said aloud in front of the audience. Both of Anne's and Richard's family together in the aisles and of course the other hundred royal guest from all around the world. 

 

"I will," Richard answered in his military regalia as per tradition, with a calculated smile he turned to glance at his bride. 

 

Anne could feel her heart in her chest beating so quickly that she was sure she was about to faint. When the priest turned to her and ask her the same question, she gave a meek "I will." but the rest of the wedding ceremony passed in a blur to her. The words of the archbishop were like radio noise and soon her mother was by her side before the Archbishop to receive Anne from her mother's hand. She could feel the heat radiating from Richard's gloved hand when he took hers in his and soon enough the rings were exchanged, they were blessed and the ceremonial first kiss was short but enough to satisfy the audience. 

 

She was married now. 

* * *

“This may be the wine talking, but you are glorious," Richard whispered in her ear as they began the ceremonial first dance. Anne spent most the reception in her chair, smiling and giving short "Thank yous" to everyone who congratulated her until the music changed and the host of the reception declared that it was time for the royal couple's first dance as man and wife.

 

Anne looked into his eyes, "I'm glad that you are pleased with me when intoxicated," She didn't mean to sound harsh but his words were like a knife to her guts.

 

Richard only laughed, "I'm sorry, I did not mean that in a negative way."

 

"And in what way did you mean it, Your Grace?" 

 

Another laugh from Richard, his hand on her waist tightening, pulling her close to his body. "I believe you can drop the 'Your Grace', Anne."

 

The rest of the reception went along accordingly and a whirlwind of time flew by and, before Anne knew it, they were in Richard's royal apartment at the Royal Palace. 

 

He removed his jacket and tie throwing both on the back of a chair. A cold silence filled the room. She has removed her wedding gown and put on a nightgown made of silk and he is in his night clothes, a white shirt made of thin material and pajama pants. 

 

It's only then when they're alone in their bedroom, sitting across from each other on their marital bed; with Anne claiming the left side, that she realized that it has finally happened; she was married. She was married to the Crowned Prince of York and now she was the Crowned Princess. She married into the royal family; just like her father planned.

 

_I hope he's happy in Hell._

 

She was disgusted with herself because of the bitter thought but Richard's voice that echoed in the darkness of the room that was only illuminated by the grand fireplace sent her back to reality.

 

"Can you see yourself loving me?" He asked in the darkness of their room, and Anne could tell that it was only then that he had finally found the courage to finally ask the question that has been searing through his mind the moment he found out about their engagement.

 

And for Anne, maybe it was the darkness that hid them from the world and each other or the amount of wine she had after the ceremony, but it made her bold enough to give him a truthful answer, stripped of sarcasm or taunts: "Yes and it scares me." Her voice is small and soft and almost wavering. She wasn't exactly sure of her own feelings yet, however, she could easily see herself falling in love, really in love with her the man in front of her, who was now her husband. 

 

"Why is that?" His voice was gentle, almost like he was coaxing her to tell him every single secret she held in her heart and soul.

 

She finally looked up, their eyes meeting: her wild heart hammered faster and faster against the constricting cage of her ribs as she saw the way he was staring at her.

 

"Because you might not love me back."

 

"I understand."

 

His words aren't helping the erratic beating of her heart, or how her words are miles away from her and that she's holding her breath, waiting for him to say more. Needing for him to say more because it couldn't just end there. He wouldn't be that cruel.

 

"How about you?"

 

It took more than a minute for her to find her words and when she did, it was still too small and delicate for her own liking and she cursed herself for being so afraid of his answer.

 

"This isn't quite what I expected." He admitted, his own voice wavering and even in the darkness and with it just the two of them alone, he was still hiding. The walls he built from years in the public eye to protect himself still stood strong and Anne so badly wanted to break them down brick by brick to finally get a glimpse of the real him.

 

She wanted to ask what he meant, but his facial expression suddenly changed, it seemed like the wall was twice as high now and Anne was already failing in her new found mission. 

 

"I think it's time for us to retire." 

 

* * *

The next morning, Anne was alarmed because she found herself in an unfamiliar room, but the panic quickly dissolved when she realized she was in Richard's royal chambers. Their royal chambers. They were married now.

 

She stretched her arms, a loud yawn escaped her mouth as she heard her bones crack as she stretched. They did not consummate the marriage, Anne was glad that he did not force her to do anything and just turned his back to her and drifted off to sleep, but she knew they couldn't put off consummating forever.

 

"Good morning," Anne turned and Richard was watching her carefully from the doorway of their now shared bedroom. He had changed his night clothes into a shirt and black slacks, and Anne marveled at the sight of him in the early morning light. The only thing Anne was certain at this point of her marriage was that her husband was beautiful. Reserved and intimidating but beautiful nonetheless. “Do you want to come and join me in the front room for breakfast?"

 

The table had been set up for them with various different food items and Anne's eyes automatically latched onto the pot of coffee.

 

“I need caffeine,” Anne grumbled, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a seat at the table, and Richard sat beside her.

 

She was about to start eating her breakfast when she noticed that his eyes were still focused on her. When she gave him a questioning glance, he shrugged.

 

“You’re my wife.” He said in a tender resolve, he seemed to roll the word over his tongue, like he was testing how it felt to say it. He didn’t seem disappointed, only thoughtful.

 

"That I am." She agreed, dismissing the nagging in her mind as she started taking a bite of her eggs. "And you are my husband. We have made our fathers very happy. Wherever they may be."

 

She added the latter words under her breath, but Richard still heard them and laughed at the insinuation.

 

"Ah, yes." He said, starting to eat the items on his own plate as well. "Our fathers wouldn't be welcomed in the pearly gates, would they?"

 

"No, they would not."

 

It's only when she was able to get some caffeine in her system did she finally find the words she lost last night. 

 

"You said something last night..." She started, hoping that he would pick up what she meant, and if he did, he hid it well because he prompted for her to continue. "About this not being what you expected. What did you mean by that?"

 

"I did not expect to find a friend when I was first informed about this arrangement." He answered, his eyes scanning the table, avoiding hers. 

 

"Truth be told," She breathed, dropping her fork back on the plate. "I don't know how to be a good wife or a princess for that matter. And that scares me." That was then Richard looked up at her. "But if I have a friend with me, maybe it won't be so bad." She was surprised at the burst of warmth in her body when she saw Richard smile at her. 

 

“I am afraid I have the same lack of knowledge,” Richard reassured her. “But we have plenty of time to learn together."

 

* * *

Their honeymoon was spent in a two-week stay abroad and even though they spent most of the time alone, Richard was yet to touch her. They had yet to be intimate with each other. Although, one thing was certain at this point of their marriage; they were now friends.

 

It was a month after Anne became the Crowned Princess, she never knew it was full-time job being the wife of the Prince and that she needed to focus on royal pursuits now that she married into the royal family. She didn't actually know what that meant except that her duties included receiving dignitaries and appear on behalf of her selected charities. In truth, Anne was just a public servant. 

 

Their first public appearance as newly weds after their honeymoon happened during a charity gala in benefit for one of the orphanages that Anne was passionate about. She had always been passionate about orphanages and wanted to see that all the children there were treated kindly and with love. 

 

The event started with an auction of different paintings, with people biding millions on pieces of extraordinary and one of a kind pieces of art. They were seated with other royals and socialites, and she watched as the charming host introduced a beautiful work that caught Anne's eye immediately. The painting was minimalist in essence, but potent in context and imagery with just white lines that seem to depict a lady in full figure on the blank background of the canvas. 

 

Richard took note of Anne's fixation on the painting and when the bidding began, he quickly raised his bidding paddle. 

 

"Richard," Anne is surprised to feel his hand on hers. 

 

"Yes?" He looked at her and she could see there was mirth in his eyes. 

 

He was trying to please her. The feeling of warmth bursting in her body was growing familiar the longer they were married and Anne merely gave him a small smile.

 

"Going once, going twice, and sold!" The host said when no one else tried to outbid the royal prince.

 

She couldn't help the foolish smile on her face but was quickly brought back from her thoughts when she felt his hand on her wrist, "Follow me." 

 

Anne was surprised when Richard led them both onto the balcony. He shut the glass doors carefully and then turned to her.  She leaned against the stone banister, watching his every movement very carefully.

 

He stalked towards her standing straight at his full height and placing a hand on her shoulder. Despite the cold air of the night, she could feel his presence warming her up. And with the way he was looking at her, she was sure he was about to kiss her. 

 

Did she want him to? They mostly exchanged light kisses on the cheek and forehead for the press and the public during their month long marriage. Never one on the lips, especially not in private.

 

"Your plan to abdicate..." Anne began suddenly, and that caught Richard's attention, it seemed like he was in a reverie of his own, and when she didn't say more, he prompted for her to continue. "How -- When?" 

 

"I would say a year into our marriage." He answered after a short pause. It seemed like he was uncertain if he should share such information with her, but then again, she was his wife now and everything that would happen following their wedding -- especially plans concerning her -- should be of her knowledge. Right? 

 

"And your plans after that?"

 

Richard seemed to tense at that. 

 

"I want to work."

 

That caused Anne's eyes to widen, "As what? Where? What company would --" Anne caught herself when she noticed him raised an eyebrow at her words. "I mean -- what would you do?"

 

"I don't know," He answered truthfully. "In any case, I still have my Bachelor's Degree in International Affairs and Master’s Degree in Socioeconomics. Surely it won't be that hard to find a job." 

 

Anne stared at him for a moment

 

"And where am I in your plans?" She finally asked after a beat. 

 

"Like I said, you can divorce me and do whatever you want with your life." He replied, "Marry again to the person you truly love."

 

_Love? Marry again?_

 

Both of them seemed like unknown concepts to Anne.

 

"And if I wish to remain married to you?" She asked, with her chin high even though she was uncertain of herself. 

 

Richard paused for a moment, his green eyes watching her. He seemed to calculate his response, "Then I suppose we shall live a quiet life. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me
> 
> sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
